


Have No Fear

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Haunting, Minor Character Death, attempted possession, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are called in to deal with a ghostly haunting.





	Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2019 Spook Me Challenge
> 
> Creature picked - ghost

“God, I can’t believe we didn’t see that one coming,” Dean yelled as he slammed his open hand down against the steering wheel. “Freaking twins,” he said as he glanced over at his brother. 

All Sam could do was shrug his shoulders in response. “I’ve never seen a case where a dead twin haunts the live one,” he responded quietly as he pulled up the coordinates to the cemetery they were en route to. “Plus the parents never mentioned anything about twins.” He looked down at his phone and then up at the road. “Turn right in about half a mile. The cemetery will be on your left,” he explained as he replaced his phone in his inside jacket pocket. He rested his head against the headrest, closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his forehead. 

“Who’s ever heard of that happening?” Dean muttered more to himself than his brother. They had been called in to debunk a ghost haunting a family. Little did they know that the ghost in question was actually the dead twin of the family’s teenage daughter. The dead girl, Lily, had been terrorizing the family and primarily her living twin since her untimely death. 

She couldn’t get over the fact that she had died in a car accident and her sister had lived. She had taken to manifesting herself so others could see her, acting like her living twin, trying to merge with her and then trying to possess her. They had managed to get the family out of the house and then out of town before Lily could do any more harm. 

“This better work,” Dean stated as he took the turn, driving the short distance before stopping in front of the stone entrance to the cemetery. 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Sam questioned as he opened his eyes and raised his head. Turning toward Dean, he gave him an expectant look. Did Dean know something he wasn’t aware of? 

“Twins, Sammy. They share the same DNA,” Dean huffed out.

Sam’s eyes widened in shock as the implication of Dean’s words settled over him. The last time they had dealt with anything similar was when they had to exorcise a ghost killing those who had received his organs. “Shit, I never thought of that. What if it doesn’t work?”

“Don’t know. I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Dean responded as he pulled the Impala up to the area Lily had been buried in. “Come on, let’s do this.” Dean shouldered his door open, got out and rounded the side of the car to pop the trunk open. Reaching inside, he grabbed two shovels, salt and lighter fluid; everything they needed for a salt and burn. Not bothering to close the trunk, he tossed a shovel to Sam and then followed him to the grave site.

Dean dropped the lighter fluid and salt onto the ground beside him, took the shovel in both hands and began to dig. After thirty minutes, Sam took over, digging as much as he could until he needed a break. They alternated digging until Dean’s shovel hit the wooden top of the coffin. 

“Sam, I hit pay dirt,” he said as the tip of his shovel scraped against dirt and wood. He used his shovel to pry the lid off and then tossed the shovel out of the grave.

“Here,” Sam said as he offered Dean his hand to help him out of the grave. After helping him out, they stood together, looking down at the teenager. “She looks so peaceful, almost like she’s sleeping,” Sam commented and then looked at Dean.

With a shrug Dean responded, “Yeah, well looks can be deceiving.” He turned to pick up the salt and lighter fluid with the intent of emptying the contents of both onto the body, but stopped when he heard an ear piercing shriek cut through the silence of the cemetery. He straightened up to his full height to see the ghost of the teenager standing a few feet away from them.

“No, you can’t do this!” Lily cried out. “I wasn’t supposed to die. It’s not my time. She’s my twin. We can exist together!”

Sam stepped forward, trying to buy Dean more time to pour the salt and lighter fluid and light the body on fire. He looked at Lily, hoping to distract her as Dean got ready to burn her bones. “I’m sorry, but we have to. You’re not supposed to be here, not with the living. Your twin deserves to live a life of her own.”

Lily screamed in anger, forcing Sam to cover his ears. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean to see that he was about to light the matches he had in his pocket. He looked back at the ghost before him and watched as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. He heard the swoosh of the matches as they were tossed into the open casket, setting everything aflame. 

Lily reached out toward the two men standing over her grave, seeming to silently plead with them not to send her into the unknown. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in fear as she began to burn, disintegrating into nothing. 

Sam exhaled, letting out the breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. He turned back to look at Dean, to see him shaking his head. He cocked his head to the side, curious as to his brother’s reaction.

Dean frowned. “It’s sad, the kid didn’t deserve to die once, let alone twice,” he said as he picked up the remnants of the salt and lighter fluid.

“Yeah, this job kinda sucks when it’s something like this,” Sam agreed as bent down to grab the shovels. “Come on, we better get out of here before someone notices the fire.”

“Yeah,” Dean responded as he turned and led them back to the Impala. They tossed their items into the trunk and then slid into their respective seats in the car, ready to put as much distance between them and the cemetery as possible. Dean cast one last look at the burning grave before he started the car. Putting it into drive, he pulled out onto the main road, reached over and turned on the radio. The interior of the car was suddenly filled with the sound of music as the Blue Oyster Cult’s Don’t Fear the Reaper began to play. Dean looked at Sam with a slight smirk on his face and watched as Sam met his gaze, shrugged his shoulders and then turned away to get comfortable. He began to sing along, hoping that Lily had nothing to fear as she moved on to whatever happened for her next.


End file.
